


A Sparrow in the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how Genji and Hanzo got their tattoos, and why. Contrary to the general fandom idea that they were forced to get inked by the clan as a sort of branding, this explores the notion that actually, they went out behind their father’s back when they were 15 and 18 to get tattoos related to the history of their dragons. Cue lots of fluff and affection, as well as slight angst and dark themes in relation to the history of the Shimada dragons.





	A Sparrow in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wansuke17 (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wansuke17+%28Tumblr%29).



> Total fluff fest between the two brothers, ft cute smooches and vague, implied sexual content at the end.

A Sparrow in the Storm

 

Since they were young, both Hanzo and Genji had always spoken about getting tattoos related to their dragons. They’d long been fascinated by the stories that their father had told them about the majestic spirits, listening intently as he told them the same stories every night before they fell asleep. Even as they’d grown older, the stories were still a comfort to the brothers. Whenever the other was upset, they’d tell each other tales about their dragons. Genji would always conjure up some elaborate tale of grandeur, telling Hanzo how fun his dragon was, and how he’d been part of saving the world from being destroyed centuries ago. Hanzo always laughed at his little brother’s overactive imagination, and held him close in his arms as the green haired sibling found himself engrossed in his own tales. Hanzo’s stories were much darker, filled with death and decay. However, he always made a point of his dragons having a brother, 3 years younger than them that they would always watch out for, would always take care of no matter how much danger it may put them in. 

On Hanzo’s 21st birthday, he’d decided it was time to get the tattoo he’d always wanted. He took Genji along with him, the smaller brother was too curious to stay behind. He wanted to be there with his older brother as he got the ink that meant so much to the both of them. Genji had already seen the design, dark and mysterious, just like Hanzo - it fit his personality perfectly. Genji had designed himself his own tattoo, much more vibrant, colourful and playful. He may have been 18, but he was dead set on having his tattoo on the same day, on the opposite arm to his older brother. He knew Hanzo would protest, but he wouldn’t stop Genji from doing what he wanted. He knew what the idea of having matching themed ink meant to his little brother, and he wasn’t about to deny him the chance to get it. Both brothers knew that their father would be angry as all hell, but in the moment they failed to care. When the pair reached the tattoo parlour, Hanzo pulled Genji to the side alley before they went inside. He held the younger boy close to him, pressing his lips against his brother’s. He knew they wouldn’t be able to be so affectionate in front of people once they were inside, in full view of the public. He held Genji close, nuzzling into the soft green hair atop his little brother’s head. 

_“You know that this will hurt, right? If it gets too much, tell me. We can come back another day to have the design finished. I don’t want you to be in too much pain, my sparrow.”_

Genji nodded, smiling at his older brother. The concern in his voice was touching, and he knew that Hanzo truly cared about his wellbeing. 

_“I know, anija. But it’ll be worth it in the end. If it hurts you too much, tell me and I’ll come and sit with you. I don’t want to see you in pain either, Hanzo.”_

Genji wasn’t stupid, he knew that getting inked wouldn’t be fun and games, he knew it’d hurt for a few days afterwards too, but it was going to be worth it. A skin deep, permanent visual connection to his brother was worth more than a bit of discomfort. As the sons of the most notorious criminal clan in Japan, nobody would dare question the brothers’ intentions, or query their ages for the fear of what would happen if they did. Hanzo had deliberately chosen an artist outside of Hanamura so that their father could not track down and harm the tattooist for marking his sons in a way he certainly wouldn’t agree with. Genji stood up on his toes, capturing his brother’s lips against his as he tangled one hand in Hanzo’s silken raven locks. Hanzo hated anyone touching his hair, unless that anyone was Genji. His little brother’s hands so close to him was so reassuring, so intimate. He could never deny him that contact. Hanzo moaned softly into the kiss before pulling back. He’d quite happily take things further right then and there, but they had an appointment to get to. Genji pouted at the loss of contact, but slipped his hand into Hanzo’s as they headed inside the tattoo parlour. 

Both brothers were seated close to one another, on comfy reclining leather chairs. The artists worked on each brother’s outer facing arm, allowing the two contact should they need it. Hanzo remained entirely calm as he gazed across at Genji, watching for the slightest flinch of discomfort. After a couple of hours, both of them were feeling the soreness of the needles breaking skin, but it was Hanzo who first reached out for his baby brother. He kept his honeyed eyes locked on Genji’s as he squeezed the younger man’s hand, mouthing _“are you okay, my love?”_ to him. The green haired brother nodded, leaning back into the comfort of the warm leather as the artists finished up their designs. Their freshly inked arms were covered in lotion and wrapped in film before they were allowed to leave. Genji protested the film, Hanzo protested the lotion, but both were told that they needed it to prevent any infection. Reluctantly, the brothers agreed. That didn't stop them pouting, though. 

They didn’t return home that night, choosing to stay in a luxury hotel nearby. They spent the whole night curled up by one another, telling each other stories about their dragons the way they did as children, as they admired each other’s new tattoos. Before they fell asleep, Genji curled up in his brother’s arms, facing towards Hanzo. He whimpered as his older brother’s lips met his, kissing him sweetly before pulling his green haired head towards the warmth of his chest, humming softly until his sparrow finally fell asleep. Their father would be furious when he found out about the tattoos, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t at least have one night of love and peace together first.


End file.
